Férias de Verão
by Fer Martins
Summary: Fim do 3º ano em Hogwarts. Harry Potter retorna para a casa dos tios. Início das Férias de Verão... inesquecíveis! *completa*
1. casa dos Dursley

Criaturas encapuzadas sobrevoavam a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Procuravam incessantemente o prisioneiro de Azkaban. Não desistiriam facilmente. Harry estava no dormitório da Grifinória tentando fazer o trabalho que o professor Snape passara, mas não tirava os pensamentos dos dementadores que vigiavam a Escola. De repente Harry ouviu um ruído e assustou-se ao ver um cão preto saindo de baixo da cama de Neville Longbottom.

- Sirius! O que está fazendo aqui? É perigoso demais – disse Harry visivelmente aflito.

E antes que cão pudesse se transformar em bruxo, alguém bateu na porta. Harry virou-se imediatamente para entrada do dormitório. Se fosse um aluno não bateria, entraria de uma vez. Seriam os dementadores? "Mas eles não batem em portas" – pensou Harry extremamente ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de correr atrás de um pomo de ouro. "Ou batem até arrebentá-las? É possível." – concluiu o garoto

- Sirius você precisa sair daqui agora. Por favor. Não quero que volte a Azkaban.

Mas o barulho aumentava cada vez mais. Alguém estava esmurrando a porta. O baque era muito alto. Um estrondo. Thum.. thum.. thum...

- Acorda moleque! – gritou tio Valter entrando no quarto de Harry.

O garoto ergueu-se num pulo. Estava suado e sua respiração acelerada. Tudo não passara de um sonho. Estava na casa dos tios, na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4.

Harry levantou-se. Eram seis horas da manhã. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos (inutilmente, porque os cabelos do menino insistiam em ficar desajeitados). Depois desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha para preparar o café da família Dursley.

- Cadê as panquecas garoto? A cada dia você fica mais inútil. – disse Tio Valter já sentado na mesa.

- Já estou levando – respondeu Harry completamente apático.

- Não se esqueça dos ovos fritos do Dudinha – alertou Tia Petúnia beliscando levemente as bochechas gordas do filho – meu Dudoca tem que comer bem pra ficar forte e saudável igualzinho ao pai.

Petúnia sentia-se completamente orgulhosa do filho. Não via nele defeito algum. O Dudoca era o melhor filho do mundo. Mas Petúnia não sabia que Duda batia em crianças menores, pichava paredes, matava aulas e burlava provas e trabalhos da escola.

Depois que todos estavam servidos e satisfeitos, Harry preparou seu café, um pão com leite bastariam. Era 30 de julho e o dia seria exatamente igual aos vividos anteriormente por Harry na casa dos Dursley. Depois de preparar o café, o menino arrumou a casa junto com tia Petúnia, aparou a grama, cuidou do jardim, lavou o carro de tio Valter. Já no final da tarde, estava liberado para fazer o que queria. Mas na maioria das vezes estava tão cansado que nem animava sair. – "Mas sair para onde?" – pensava Harry – "nem tenho amigos trouxas para sair."

As férias de verão eram a pior época do ano para Harry. Ele nem podia fazer seus deveres da Escola. Tio Valter fizera questão de guardar todo material de Hogwarts no porão. O que deixava as férias mais suportáveis eram as cartas de Rony e Hermione que chegavam para ele. Mas apesar de estar novamente na casa dos Dursley, Harry sentia-se um pouco melhor do que o ano anterior (e tinha fortes motivos para isso). Ele terminara o terceiro ano com grandes conquistas. Conheceu o professor (e lobisomem) R. que se tornou um grande amigo, aprendeu a executar perfeitamente o feitiço do patrono, pilotou um hipogrifo com precisão, ganhou o mapa do maroto e o melhor de tudo, Harry descobriu que tinha um padrinho. E iria morar com ele, se Pedro Pettigrew não tivesse escapado. Assim, Sirius Black tornou-se um fugitivo. Não conseguiu provar sua inocência perante o ministério da magia.

Agora Harry recordava tudo isso debruçado sobre a janela do quarto, olhando para o céu de Londres. O vento atrapalhava ainda mais os seus cabelos pretos e seus olhos pareciam estar mais verdes do que o normal. Já era noite e o frio intenso. O garoto pensava nos amigos, na Escola, no quadribol e em Sirius Black. Como desejou morar com ele. Teria dado tudo por isso.

Harry respirou profundamente. Sentiu seu peito doer. Talvez fosse o frio intenso, mas o menino permaneceu imóvel na janela, como se esperasse alguém ou a chegada de alguma coisa (talvez uma coruja). Em uma das mãos, ele segurava com força um pedaço de pergaminho. Nem percebeu que o apertava com tanta intensidade que estava prestes a rasgá-lo. Edwiges, sua coruja alvíssima, deu um longo pio (como se pudesse sentir que Harry não estava bem) e fez com que o menino se despertasse dos seus pensamentos e afrouxasse a mão.

- O que foi Edwiges? Me deixe paz! – retrucou o menino com olhar de reprovação para a coruja.

Harry olhou para o chão e depois fixou o olhar na mão direita. Abriu o pergaminho e leu novamente a carta. Já tinha lido umas nove vezes somente naquela noite.

_Caro Harry,_

_Como você está? Os Dursley estão te tratado bem? Minha situação por enquanto é a mesma, mas não se preocupe, estou bem. Em breve nos encontraremos. Tenha certeza disso. _

_Sirius_.

- "Em breve nos encontraremos?" – gritou Harry repetindo as palavras do padrinho - Mentira! Já faz três semanas e nada.

A raiva era tanta que o menino começou a cortar em pedaços o pergaminho. Estava agitado, sua cabeça doía e estavas prestes a quebrar o abajur, o porta-retrato, a cadeira e tudo que viesse pela frente. Mas os Dursley acordariam e Harry não estava disposto a sofrer um duro castigo no dia seguinte.

Olhou para o chão, os pedaços de pergaminho espalhados por todo lado. Virou-se mais uma vez para a janela que rugia tamanha a intensidade do vento. Não se importou com o frio que já lhe cortava os lábios. Ficou observado o céu tentando não pensar nas palavras do padrinho. Harry ficou assim por horas. Depois sentou-se no chão, encostado na cama. Apesar de toda raiva que sentia, olhava para o pergaminho cortado com tristeza. Não deveria ter destruído a ultima coisa que ganhara de Sirius.

O relógio na escrivaninha marcava meia-noite e doze. Harry nem lembrava que já era seu aniversário. Edwiges deu mais um longo pio.

- O que foi dessa vez Edwiges? Quer acordar os meus tios? É isso? Que atitude nobre a sua. Obrigado.

Mas a coruja insistiu e a cada pio que dava olhava desesperadamente para a janela.

- EDWIGES! – gritou Harry levantado-se para castigar a coruja.

Mas uma voz que veio do lado de fora do quarto fez o menino se virar imediatamente para a janela. Poderia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo

- Harry, Harry. Acorda!

Harry correu até a janela e viu um homem de cabelos pretos e volumosos na altura dos ombros pilotando uma vassoura. Seus olhos refletiam total preocupação. Ele olhava de um lado para outro, como se alguém estivesse seguindo-o e pudesse capturá-lo a qualquer momento. Mas ao ver o menino na janela, toda preocupação foi dissipada em questão de segundos e um largo sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- Olá Tiago. Pegue sua vassoura. Não temos muito tempo. – disse Sirius Black

* * *

**N/A: Olá leitores queridos! Espero que apreciem esta aventura que acaba de se iniciar. Preparem-se! Muitas surpresas estão por vir. Aceito sugestões, opiniões, críticas, desabafos... Fiquem a vontade! Bjim... Gin!**


	2. Surpresas

- Sirius? – sussurrou Harry imóvel na janela, olhando para o padrinho como se ele fosse uma aparição do além ou algum tipo de fantasma.

Mas Sirius Black estava longe de ser um fantasma. Pelo contrário, estava mais vivo do que nunca. Sua aparência bem melhor do que meses atrás quando fugira de Azkaban. Agora vestia roupas limpas e seus cabelos longos, na altura dos ombros, estavam asseados e bem cuidados. Seu rosto não mais estava tão magro e pálido. Sem sombra de dúvida Sirius era um bruxo muito bonito, certamente fizera sucesso em tempos de juventude.

- Harry ande logo! Ouviu o que eu disse? – insistiu Sirius ao ver o afilhado paralisado na janela do quarto.

- Hã? Ahh sim! Vassoura! Pegar vassoura. Hã não posso. Tio Valter trancou minhas coisas no porão com cadeado e tudo. Nem tenho acesso aos meus livros da escola.

- Por Merlin! Eu ainda acabo com seu tio. Venha comigo, não tem importância – disse Sirius estendendo a mão para que o menino pulasse na vassoura junto a ele.

- Um minuto. Vou soltar Edwiges.

Harry correu até a gaiola gigante que estava em cima do armário e soltou a coruja.

- Tome cuidado garota. E me desculpe por mais cedo. Fui injusto com você.

Depois pegou a varinha que estava escondida em baixo do travesseiro, vestiu um casaco e correu para a janela. Sirius novamente estendeu o braço, Harry segurou em sua mão e com um impulso pulou na vassoura.

- Pronto para partir? – perguntou Sirius – Segure-se. Tenho fama de ser um ótimo piloto e dos velozes.

Harry sorriu e segurou firme no padrinho. E ele tinha razão. A vassoura ia rápido demais. A velocidade chegava a quase 300 quilômetros por hora.

- Uooou! – gritava Harry a cada curva feita.

O menino nem perguntara ao padrinho para onde estavam indo, mas, na verdade, isso nem importava. Harry sentia-se extremamente feliz, porque estava exatamente com quem desejava: Sirius Black, seu padrinho e melhor amigo de Tiago e Lilian Potter.

Os dois sobrevoaram vários pontos de Londres. Passaram por pontes, edifícios, prédios e o famoso rio Thames. A velocidade era tão alta que dificilmente um trouxa veria uma vassoura voadora nos céus da cidade.

Já se passava de uma da manhã quando os dois pousaram numa rua deserta, onde somente as luzes dos postes iluminavam o lugar. Os trouxas provavelmente dormiam, devido ao horário da noite.

- Sirius onde estamos? – perguntou Harry observando as casas ao seu redor.

- Tente ser menos ansioso Harry. Em breve você verá.

Os dois caminharam e pararam em frente a uma casa completamente distinta das demais. Harry olhou para Sirius buscando respostas e estranhou ao ver a expressão de alegria no rosto do padrinho. Todas as casas ao redor eram tradicionais, de cores brancas, grama incrivelmente aparada e cercadinho na entrada. Mas Sirius sorria satisfeito frente a uma casa completamente destruída, de paredes sujas, janelas e portas quebradas e grama tão alta que chegava ao teto. Tudo indicava que estava abandonada há anos.

- Oculto Libertas – pronunciou Sirius com a varinha estendida para a casa.

Nos primeiros minutos nada aconteceu e Harry pensou que Sirius tivesse pronunciado o feitiço de forma errada ou que o padrinho já estivesse doido, afinal porque estavam parados olhando aquela casa velha e acabada? "É. Doze anos em Azkaban deixam qualquer um pirado" – pensava o menino. Mas de repente Harry sentiu o chão se mexer e um forte vento chegou até eles como um redemoinho. Era tão intenso que o garoto começou a ficar tonto e sentir náuseas. Estendeu os braços para proteger o rosto, mas não adiantou. Sentiu como se estivesse dentro de um tornado e que a qualquer instante seria lançado a quilômetros. Sirius que estava ao seu lado e completamente indiferente diante da situação, olhou para o afilhado, segurou em seu braço e disse:

- Calma Harry, já vai passar. Não se preocupe. Nada vai te acontecer.

Quando o vento finalmente cessou, a casa destruída que Harry acabara de ver se transformara completamente. Agora via-se um lindo jardim na frente, com grama aparada e paredes num tom verde claro, um lugar que certamente alguém cuidava com muita dedicação.

Harry virou-se para olhar o padrinho que ainda segurava seu braço, só que agora com uma maior intensidade. O menino começou a sentir uma forte dor no braço esquerdo, mas Sirius apertava o braço do afilhado inconscientemente. No momento em que a nova casa surgiu em sua frente, Sirius experimentou uma mistura de sentimentos. Alegria, tristeza, angústia, conforto e alívio... Tudo de uma só vez. Sua respiração ficou instável, seu peito subia e descia descontroladamente e o suor já era aparente em seu rosto

- Sirius, você está bem? – perguntou Harry ao ver a fisionomia do padrinho.

Mas o bruxo não respondeu. Esquecera-se por completo que estava parado no meio da rua, que era um fugitivo condenado, que muitos estavam a sua procura e que a qualquer momento poderiam capturá-lo e enviá-lo de volta a prisão. Sirius Black simplesmente perdera-se em suas lembranças...

_Era natal e a neve deixava o tempo ainda mais frio. Dois meninos de onze anos riam alegremente numa espaçosa sala de estar de uma casa muito agradável e aconchegante._

_- Uau! Que casa legal! – disse um dos garotinhos na sala. Ele tinha cabelos negros, cacheados e fartos. Olhava admirado para a casa do amigo._

_- Legal? Mas não tem nada demais – respondeu o outro menino que usava óculos redondos e tinha cabelos tão atrapalhados que certamente não foram penteados naquele dia._

_- É porque você nunca viu a minha. – continuou o outro._

_- Acho que nem preciso. Você descende de uma família inteira de Sonserinas. Não deve ser fácil._

_O garotinho de cabelos cacheados abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, visivelmente triste com a fala do amigo._

_- Mas você é da Grifinória – acrescentou rapidamente o menino de óculos, vendo o erro que acabara de cometer – Isso é o mais importante – continuou - Além do mais, você será a ovelha negra da família. Ou devo dizer branca? Os sonserinos só usam preto._

_Os dois riram com a piada e depois o pequeno anfitrião da casa disse:_

_- Venha, quero te mostrar a vassoura que meu pai me deu. É a mais rápida do mundo. Pretendo ser apanhador, já vou treinar para isso._

_Os dois meninos subiram correndo as escadas que davam acesso ao segundo andar da casa. Era inicio de uma grande amizade._

- Sirius? Porque estamos parados aqui? Onde estamos? – perguntou Harry num tom mais alto para que o padrinho voltasse a atenção para ele.

- Desculpe. O que disse Harry? – respondeu o bruxo despertando-se de suas lembranças.

- Perguntei que lugar é esse.

Sirius olhou para o menino e finalmente soltou o seu braço. Quando Harry encarou o padrinho, teve uma leve impressão de que Sirius estava prestes a chorar. Seus olhos brilhavam e o seu rosto demonstrava uma profunda alegria.

- Você é tão parecido com ele Harry.

- O quê? De quem está falando? – perguntou Harry completamente confuso.

- Lembro-me da primeira vez que estive aqui.

- Como? Você já esteve aqui?

- Claro que sim! Muitas vezes. Esta é a casa de seu pai. A casa de Tiago Potter.

* * *

**E aí gente? O que acharam? Preciso saber o que pensam! Digam aí! Aproveito para agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram o capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada! Bjim.. Gin! **


	3. Casa dos Potter

O bruxo estava sentado no sofá da sala, lendo o Profeta Diário. A noticia que fervia nos últimos dias era sempre a mesma: _"Perigoso assassino a solta. Ministério da Magia une esforços para capturar Sirius Black."_

O bruxo virou a página do jornal, buscando algo novo. Sua expressão revelava alguém cansado. Tinha grossas olheiras e aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era. Seu rosto trazia profundas cicatrizes e já se notava muitos fios brancos em seus cabelos cor de mel. Ele pousou o olhar sobre o relógio na mesinha. Depois voltou-se para o jornal, mas não conseguiu se concentrar, pensava na idéia maluca que seu amigo (também bruxo) tivera na noite anterior.

_- É arriscado demais. Você não pode fazer isso – dissera o bruxo de cicatrizes_

_- É claro que posso. Não se preocupe. Vou me cuidar e cuidar dele também. – respondeu o amigo - O que seria da vida sem um pouco de aventura? _

_- Não se trata de aventuras. Será que não entendeu? Trata-se de duas vidas em jogo. E você está sendo procurado. Esqueceu desse detalhe?_

_E antes que mais palavras pudessem ser ditas, o amigo pegou a vassoura e voou para o céu. _

- Como fui concordar com isso? – não parava de pensar. Voltou a olhar impaciente o relógio. Já se passava de uma da manhã do dia trinta e um de julho. – Ele está atrasado – continuou - Só espero que esteja bem.

Mas não demorou muito mais para que o bruxo ouvisse passos do lado de fora da casa. Ergueu-se num pulo. Largou o jornal sobre o sofá e correu para a porta da frente. Abriu e viu dois bruxos parados no meio do jardim.

- Finalmente Sirius! Achei que só chegariam no natal. Ah! Olá Harry!

- Professor Lupin? – perguntou Harry visivelmente assustado ao ver o antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Hoje sim Harry, mas em algumas ocasiões não – respondeu alegremente R.J. Lupin saindo para olhar o escuro céu de Londres – Entrem! Não é sensato ficarmos aqui fora diante dos atuais acontecimentos.

- Deixe de se preocupar Aluado. Nada vai acontecer – disse Sirius que irradiava uma alegria contagiante. – A propósito. Feliz aniversário Harry.

O garoto abriu um sorriso. Esquecera completamente que era seu aniversário. E com certeza seria o melhor de todos, pois estava com quem mais gostava. Só faltavam os amigos Rony e Hermione para completar. Agora mais do que nunca sentia-se extremamente feliz.

Eles entraram na casa. A cada passo que dava o coração de Harry batia forte, aflito, como se estivesse ansioso para sair do peito. Passaram pelo corredor e chegaram na sala que a pouco Lupin estivera lendo o jornal. Era um cômodo grande e confortável, com dois sofás espaçosos, uma lareira, um lindo tapete estendido e vários quadros nas paredes. Harry parou para observá-los. Não reconheceu a maioria das pessoas que ali estavam, sorridentes e felizes. Mas quando Harry passou por um dos quadros que estavam perto da lareira, seu coração voltou a disparar. Um menino de aproximadamente dezesseis anos, de cabelos pretos e desordenados e óculos no rosto, sorria e acenava ao lado de uma vassoura. Vestia um uniforme com um símbolo que Harry conhecia perfeitamente, o escudo da Grifinória. Harry pensou estar vendo a própria imagem, como uma espécie de espelho. Ergueu o braço para tocar na foto.

- Pai?

- Sim Harry, é ele – respondeu Sirius aproximando-se do afilhado – Tiago tinha dezesseis anos nesta época. Estava feliz. Completaria a maioridade em poucos dias.

- Sirius, eu não entendo, mas e Godric's Hollow? Hagrid me contou... disse que foi lá que Vol... – Harry parou. Não conseguiu falar da morte dos pais. Voltou a olhar para a foto.

- A vila de Godric's Hollow foi o lugar escolhido por Lilian e Tiago para esconder você do Lord das Trevas, mas Tiago não cresceu lá. Passou a infância e juventude aqui. E de certa forma, eu também. Quando entrei para Hogwarts e conhecei seu pai, minha casa passou a ser esta também.

- Não sabia dessa casa, quero dizer, não pensei, esqueci que meu pai tivera uma vida normal um dia.

- Sim, vivemos uma boa época antes de tudo começar.

E então uma nova esperança brotou no coração de Harry. Agora ele estava eufórico. Olhou para o padrinho ansiosamente.

- E você está morando aqui?

Como não pensara nisso antes? É claro! Sirius estava morando na casa de seu melhor amigo Tiago Potter. Finalmente Harry sairia da casa dos Dursley e viveria com o padrinho. Se antes não deu certo, agora chegou o momento. Os dois seriam uma família. Harry passaria todas as férias de verão ao lado de Sirius. Iam se divertir muito.

- Não Harry. Não estou morando aqui – respondeu Sirius com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Mas por quê? Essa casa é tão sua como fora do meu pai. Você pode morar aqui, eu também posso.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim Harry.

- O que não é tão simples? – insistiu o garoto

Sirius virou-se para olhar o afilhado. Observou-o por um tempo. Sabia o que Harry pensava e desejava. E ele queria exatamente o mesmo, mas tinha ciência de que era algo impossível. Sorriu de maneira triste para o menino.

- Harry, esta casa não tem proteção. Não é regida pelo Feitiço Fidelius. Seus avos morreram sem deixar a casa protegida. Eram outros tempos. Dessa forma, qualquer bruxo pode chegar até aqui. Não posso morar aqui. E muito menos você.

- Mas e o feitiço que você disse lá fora? Oculto...

- Oculto Libertas. É apenas para impedir a intromissão de trouxas na casa

- Mas...

- Entenda Harry. Este lugar é apenas uma simples casa, sujeita a entrada de qualquer um.

- E Dumbledore? Podemos chamá-lo. Ele é o bruxo mais poderoso que conheço. Ele pode resolver isso.

- Dumbledore já sabe da existência dessa casa. Sempre soube. Ele colocou vários feitiços aqui, mas mesmo assim não é plenamente segura. Somente seus avos poderiam ter protegido a casa de maneira eficaz.

Harry percebeu que sua chance de ter um novo lar escapava-lhe mais uma vez. Sentiu-se novamente triste e vazio, como no dia em que vira Sirius partir com Bicuço, levando com ele a oportunidade de uma nova casa, longe dos Dursley. Sua esperança de morar com o padrinho novamente fora frustrada.

Harry baixou a cabeça. Sabia que Sirius o observava. Toda alegria que sentira ao entrar na casa parecia ter dissipado por completo.

- Por que me trouxe aqui afinal? – perguntou Harry sem olhar para o padrinho

Sirius assustou-se com a pergunta.

- Como "por que"? É a casa do seu pai. Você não gostou?

Harry não soube o que responder. Continuou com a cabeça baixa, sem conseguir olhar para o padrinho. Sabia que estava sendo injusto com ele, mas não podia negar que se sentia extremamente frustrado. E dizer a verdade, não seria a melhor opção. Sirius o acharia um idiota.

- Não, é que...

Mas o barulho de alguém entrando na sala interrompeu Harry. Viu Remo Lupin segurando uma farta bandeja de sanduíches.

- Harry, aposto que está com fome. Venha, vamos jantar – disse o professor alegremente.

Harry se afastou do padrinho mantendo os olhos pregados no chão. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras da enorme mesa que compunha a sala, pegou um dos sanduíches e começou a comer. Sirius e Lupin fizeram o mesmo.

- Professor, o senhor sempre soube desta casa? – perguntou Harry logo após devorar dois sanduíches.

- Ah sim claro. Já fiquei muitas vezes aqui, na época de Hogwarts. Sempre fui bem vindo na casa dos Potter, apesar de minha condição. Formávamos uma turma e tanto. Quando seus avos morreram, decidi cuidar da casa, deixá-la limpa e habitável, uma forma de manter viva a lembrança de seu pai.

- Nem acreditei quando Remo me contou da casa – disse Sirius voltando-se para encarar Harry que ainda não lhe retribuía o olhar.

- Sim, sim, lembro como você ficou imensamente satisfeito com a notícia –continuou Lupin – No nosso quarto ano em Hogwarts Tiago, eu ...

E assim os três continuaram conversando por mais um bom tempo. Sirius e Lupin relataram sobre as várias aventuras dos marotos, a hospitalidade da família Potter e sobre os simpáticos e agradáveis avos de Harry. Vez ou outra, Sirius levantava-se, caminhava até a janela e verificava o movimento das rua. Depois voltava e sentava perto de Harry.

O menino absorvia cada palavra. Começou a sentir um refrigério ao ouvir os relatos sobre seu pai. A tristeza de não poder morar com o padrinho estava sendo substituída por outros sentimentos. Agora ele conhecia mais o pai, sentiu-se mais perto dele. Depois Lupin levou Harry para conhecer toda a casa. Tudo era muito agradável e aconchegante. Harry não sabia explicar, mas era como se cada parte da casa transmitisse um sentimento de paz e tranqüilidade. Seu pai tivera mesmo uma infância feliz, pensava ele.

As horas passaram e o sol da manhã já entrava timidamente pela casa. Harry nem percebera que amanhecera. Não sentia sono nem cansaço. Seria capaz de ficar acordado por mais dez dias seguidos naquela casa.

- Bom, acho melhor levá-lo para casa agora – disse Lupin levantando-se do sofá

"_Levá-lo para casa? Estão falando de mim? Não, por favor. Deixem-me ficar – pensou Harry desesperado, sentindo subitamente como se uma espada acabasse de ser encravada em seu peito._

- Eu levo – respondeu Sirius

- É claro que não Sirius. Não percebeu que já amanheceu? Você não pode perambular por aí durante o dia.

- E por acaso eu sou algum vampiro Remo, que não pode sair na luz do dia?

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando Sirius. Se esqueceu, leia isto – e Lupin colocou o Profeta Diário nas mãos do amigo.

Sirius ficou visivelmente amargurado. Jogou o jornal no sofá e virou-se para Harry que desta vez não evitou o olhar do padrinho.

- Remo vai te levar para casa Harry.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Vou morar aqui. Esta é a minha casa.

- Você não pode. Já te expliquei. Vai voltar para a casa dos seus tios agora.

- Você não manda em mim – disse Harry tão baixo como um sussurro quase inaudível, porem o padrinho escutou e respondeu em voz alta:

- Sim Harry, mando sim.

- Você prometeu aos meus pais que cuidaria de mim. Está quebrando a promessa.

E dessa vez não foi como um sussurrou. Harry disse claramente o que queria. O semblante de Sirius mudou-se completamente. Se antes seu rosto já demonstrava certa tristeza, agora a angústia era completa. Por um instante e de forma mágica, pareceu ser novamente aquele homem que acabara de sair de Azkaban, triste e amargurado demais. Afastou-se de Harry sem dizer nada. Lupin que presenciara o desentendimento entre os dois, disse:

- Entenda Harry. Você e muito menos o Sirius podem continuar aqui. Todo o Ministério da Magia tem conhecimento dessa casa. Depois da fuga de Sirius, periodicamente um membro do Ministério é enviado para revistar a casa, com a esperança de encontrar Sirius. Eles até estão oferecendo uma recompensa pela cabeça do seu padrinho.

Lupin tinha razão e Harry sabia disso, mas não queria admitir, não queria aceitar os fatos. Sentiu-se envergonhado pelo que dissera ao padrinho. Afinal, Sirius estava justamente cumprindo o que Tiago pedira.

- Chega de explicações Remo – disse Sirius preparando sua vassoura – leve Harry de volta para casa. Use esta vassoura, é mais rápida. Deixei Bicuço escondido num local perto daqui. Fugirei com ele – e aproximando-se de Harry, acrescentou – se algum dia precisar de mim, mande me dizer. Edwiges me encontrará.

Harry percebeu que o padrinho estava chateado. Sabia que precisava se desculpar e dizer que não estava triste, mas com raiva e frustrado porque não moraria com ele.

- Sirius, eu...

E antes que Harry pudesse terminar, um forte estrondo veio da porta da frente, como um Bombarda que acabara de ser lançado. Sirius e Lupin viraram-se rapidamente, já com as varinhas em mãos. Harry congelou. A partir dali tudo ocorreu rápido demais.

Uma fumaça cinza, uma poeira sufocante, barulho de coisas sendo quebradas e lampejos de cores vermelhas passaram por Harry. Ele ouviu o professor Lupin soltar uma gama de feitiços e sentiu alguém puxar-lhe pelas roupas. Estava sendo arrastado para trás do sofá.

- Fiquei aqui – e Harry reconheceu. Era Sirius.

Depois o coração do menino subitamente parou. Escutou uma voz que ele jamais esperava ouvir naquele lugar.

- Ora, ora, ora... Como vai Black? – disse com imensa satisfação Lucio Malfoy

* * *

**Oiee gente! Blza? Desculpem a demora em publicar o capítulo! Espero mesmo que gostem! E como sempre... desejo muito a opinião de vocês. É ótimo saber o que pensam! Tipo.. devo continuar ou parto pra outra? Bjim pra todos e obrigada pelos comentários no cap. anterior... Gin! **


	4. Pedro Pettigrew

_Horas antes..._

Um homem de estatura muito baixa, de formas cheias, olhos miúdos, cabelos escassos e com os dentes da frente a mostra estava parado num beco escuro e mal cheiroso de Hogsmeade. Ele estava nervoso, roia as unhas sem parar e olhava desesperadamente para cada lado do beco. Em uma de suas mãos faltava-lhe um dedo.

Outro homem apareceu. Este era alto, andava elegantemente. Seus cabelos longos e extremamente loiros deixavam sua pele branca muito pálida. Estava acompanhado de mais dois homens que vestiam roupas negras, usavam capuzes e estavam um passo atrás daquele que parecia ser o líder.

Aproximou-se do homem pequeno, olhando-o com total desprezo. Foi o primeiro a falar.

- Quer dizer então que Black é inocente? – perguntou Lucio Malfoy

- Sim, ma.. mas... tudo que fiz foi em prol do nosso senhor, do Lord das Trevas. Ele queria o menino e eu o entreguei. – respondeu imediatamente Pedro Petigrew

- Mas logo você era o fiel do segredo? – zombou Lúcio que agora trazia uma expressão de nojo ao olhar Pettigrew.

- Sempre foi o Sirius, mas em última hora ele trocou e passou o segredo para mim. Todos sabiam que Sirius era o melhor amigo de Tiago, então provavelmente seria ele o fiel do segredo, por isso decidiu passar para mim, para enganar o Lord.

- E você, então, traiu seus amigos?

- Fi...fiz em favor do Lord. Ele... ele queria o menino.

- Entendo. E depois você fugiu como animago, deixando que todos pensassem que Black era o traidor e assassino dos Potter?

- Si.. sim.

- Muito interessante toda essa história Pedro, mas gostaria de saber o real motivo pelo o qual mandou me chamar. E espero que seja algo realmente importante, porque caso contrário, o que sobrará de você não será apenas um dedo.

Pedro Petigrew estremeceu e soltou um gemido que mais parecia um guincho de rato. Mexeu descontroladamente as mãos e disse numa voz rouca:

- Estive vigiando a casa. Estava co...como rato. Vigiei por dias, ate que vi Remo Lupin entrar na casa e logo depois, não demorou muito, Sirius também, ma... mas depois saiu usando uma vassoura.

- Mas de qual casa está falando? – disse impacientemente Malfoy olhando com mais desdém para o homem a sua frente.

- A casa do Tiago. Do Tiago Potter.

Lucio Malfoy ergueu-se num susto.

- Você está dizendo que viu Remo Lupin e Sirius Black na antiga casa dos Potter?

- Sim senhor. Foi o que vi. – respondeu Pettigrew com os olhos fixos no chão.

- É realmente uma informação valiosa. E o que você ganha me contando tudo isso Pedro?

- Que...quero que o Lord das Trevas saiba que estou disposto a ajudá-lo. Sempre.

- Sim, ele saberá de sua lealdade. E agora – acrescentou- desapareça. Se precisar, te chamarei no mesmo instante.

Dito isso, Pedro se transformou novamente em rato e sumiu pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Lúcio Malfoy exibiu um sorriso triunfante e disse para si mesmo:

- O imbecil e traidor do sangue será capturado. Além do prestígio que ganharei diante do Ministério da Magia e do mundo bruxo por ter apanhado o assassino Sirius Black, levarei uma boa quantia de galeões.

Virou-se de forma elegante para os dois bruxos encapuzados que o acompanhavam e disse:

- Avisem ao Ministério da Magia que Sirius Black será apanhado ainda hoje.

E com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, Lucio Malfoy desaparatou. Segundos depois reapareceu numa rua em que já se viam pequenas movimentações de trouxas a longa distância. Já era o início da manhã. Lúcio parou diante de uma casa mal acabada, ergueu a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço que Pettigrew lhe instruíra. A verdadeira casa de Tiago Potter revelou-se diante do bruxo. Ele caminhou até a entrada, apontou a varinha e antes de lançar o feitiço, pensou:

- Que lugarzinho imundo. Só poderia ser do Potter. Viver com trouxas. Que repugnante.

E em seguida exclamou:

- Bombarda Maxima.

E a porta destruiu-se por completo, causando um estrondo e uma imensa coluna de poeira. Lúcio rapidamente adentrou no interior na casa, lançando o feitiço confundus. Conseguiu expeliar a varinha de Sirius Black e depois travou batalha com Remo Lupin.

"_A partir dali tudo ocorreu rápido demais._

_Uma fumaça cinza, uma poeira sufocante, barulho de coisas sendo quebradas e lampejos de cores vermelhas passaram por Harry. Ele ouviu o professor Lupin soltar uma gama de feitiços e sentiu alguém puxar-lhe pelas roupas. Estava sendo arrastado para trás do sofá._

_- Fiquei aqui – e Harry reconheceu. Era Sirius._

_Depois o coração do menino subitamente parou. Escutou uma voz que ele jamais esperava ouvir naquele lugar._

_- Ora, ora, ora... Como vai Black? – disse com imensa satisfação Lucio Malfoy_

* * *

**Oie gente! Como vocês viram, este capítulo foi apenas para contar como Lúcio descobriu onde Sirius estava. No próximo veremos as conseqüências deste encontro (já adiantando... serão desastrosas). Mais uma vez... obrigada por lerem e comentarem. As reviews fazem toda a diferença... e me deixam muito feliz! OBRIGADA! Grande bjo pra todos vocês! Gi!**

**(Lys Weasley... este é para vc amiga.. Bjim)**


	5. Lúcio Malfoy

- Lucio! Que prazer vê-lo por aqui. Alguém tão nobre quanto você na humilde casa dos Potters – falou Sirius com evidente ironia

- Você deve ser mesmo burro Black. Se refugiar justamente nesta casa? Os anos em Azkaban não lhe fizeram nada bem não é mesmo? – respondeu o bruxo

- Lucio, você precisa entender... – começara Lupin, mas fora imediatamente interrompido.

- Não interrompa lobisomem. – Malfoy apontou a varinha para Lupin – Sim, eu já sei. Um lobisomem. Como Dumbledore foi capaz de aceitar um animal selvagem como professor em Hogwarts? Aquele velho está cada vez pior.

Malfoy deu passos a frente, aproximando-se dos dois bruxos, com um olhar de desconfiança. Ainda apontava a varinha com firmeza ora para Sirius ora para Lupin Olhou para os dois que estavam imóveis a sua frente, sem defesa, já que suas varinhas foram-lhe retiradas. Virou-se para Lupin e disse:

- E vocês estão sozinhos na casa?

- Estamos Malfoy – respondeu Lupin sem hesitar – Diga o que pretende.

- Infelizmente lobisomem, não posso acabar com sua raça imunda. Vontade não me falta, mas não pretendo sujar minhas mãos com você. Agora – continuou Malfoy virando-se e apostando a varinha para Sirius – quanto a você terei prazer em entregar ao Ministério da Magia.

Nesse momento Harry tremeu. Ainda estava escondido atrás do imenso sofá da sala. Seu único campo de visão era o padrinho, que estava ao seu lado, numa distância razoável. Harry olhava para ele desesperadamente, mas Sirius não retribuiu o olhar. O menino sabia que precisava agir. Estava com sua varinha em mãos. Atacaria Malfoy num só golpe, depois Sirius fugiria e Harry voltaria para a casa dos Dursley. Todos ficariam bem, exceto Malfoy que provavelmente ficaria inconsciente no chão, mas daí Harry precisaria retirá-lo dali. Não deixaria Lucio ficar na casa do seu pai.

Um pequeno estalo de dedos fez Harry despertar de seus planos. Olhou para a mão esquerda do padrinho. Fora ele quem sinaliza. Com um gesto escondido por detrás do sofá, Sirius pediu para que Harry lhe entregasse a varinha.

Sim. Claro. É isso. Sirius seria mais eficiente. Utilizaria a varinha de Harry para desarmar Malfoy, o mandaria para longe dali e depois fugiria com Bicuço. Sim. Era o plano perfeito. Rapidamente Harry entregou a varinha para Sirius. Ele segurou, mas nada fez. Harry olhava para o padrinho, esperando o momento que ele agiria. Escutou Malfoy dizendo que receberia honras e méritos do Ministério por ter capturado um assassino que há tempos estava sendo procurado por todo mundo bruxo.

Sirius continuava segurando a varinha. "Está na hora dele derrotar Malfoy" – pensava Harry sentindo-se aliviado, porque finalmente tudo acabaria bem. Então Sirius levantou a mão esquerda e apontou a varinha, mas não para Lúcio Malfoy. Harry assustou-se. O padrinho apontava a varinha para o próprio menino. "Mas... o que ele está fazendo?" pensou. E de repente Harry sentiu seu corpo congelar, cada músculo do seu corpo paralisando por completo. Ficou como a uma pedra, duro e imóvel no chão.

Sirius aplicara mentalmente o feitiço _Petrificus Totalis_ no afilhado. O bruxo sempre fora excelente em aplicar feitiços de forma não verbal, desde sua época em Hogwarts.

A partir daí Harry nada podia fazer, nem um dedo se mexia. Estava neutralizado. Inerte no chão, o menino começou a ouvir mais feitiços serem lançados, mas não soube distingui-los. Não sabia o que ocorria, sentiu-se desesperado, aflito. O que estaria acontecendo? Porque Sirius fizera isso com ele?

E então Harry escutou gritos do professor Lupin.

- Malfoy, você precisa entender. Sirius é inocente. Está pegando o homem errado!

- Calado lobo. Ou você quer ser amordaçado também?

"Amordaçado"- pensou Harry. NÃO- tentou gritar, mas em vão. Em sua mente ele imaginou o padrinho amarrado com cordas finas que mais pareciam cobras peçonhentas.

- Sirius, Sirius – gritava mentalmente o menino.

Depois de alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas ou talvez dias, Harry viu o professor Lupin se aproximar. Estava completamente abatido, mais sujo do que nunca e parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos desde que Harry o vira pela última vez.

- _Finite Incantem_ – disse Lupin e Harry começou a sentir novamente seu corpo.

O professor continuou:

- Harry você está bem?

- Onde está Sirius? Onde ele está? – perguntou Harry erguendo-se do chão e olhando para todos os lados desesperadamente, como se sua própria vida dependesse disso.

- Harry...

- Cadê o Sirius? Porque ele fez isso comigo? ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – e agora Harry gritava como se Lupin estivesse a dois quilômetros de distância.

- Malfoy o levou. Ele o amarrou e simplesmente desaparatou.

- O que? Não pode ser. Não pode ser. E VOCE NÃO FEZ NADA? – tornou a gritar Harry.

Mas o menino estava tão cego pelo medo, pelo desespero que nem vira que Lupin estava ferido e que sua testa e braços sangravam, resultado de um forte e intenso duelo de feitiços.

- Ficamos sem defesa. Malfoy foi mais rápido e tirou nossas varinhas – respondeu o professor ainda incrédulo diante dos acontecimentos – depois vi que ele pegou a sua varinha Harry, mas nada adiantou.

- Porque ele fez isso comigo? Eu poderia ter acabado com Malfoy – dizia Harry o que mais parecia ser para ele do que para o professor.

- Malfoy é um bruxo muito poderoso Harry. Um comensal da morte. Sabe o que é isso? Um garoto de apenas quatorze anos não seria capaz de derrotá-lo facilmente.

- Eu enfrentei mais de cem dementadores no ano passado. Poderia enfrentar Malfoy – insistiu o menino que agora estava prestes a explodir de raiva – e derrotei um Basilisco no segundo ano e no primeiro...

- Eu sei Harry, mas Sirius estava te protegendo. Ele achou melhor que Malfoy não soubesse de sua presença aqui. Ficou com medo de que algo ruim lhe acontecesse. Você é como um filho para ele. Não se perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse.

- Mas e agora, onde ele está? Não vou deixar que o levem de volta a Azkaban!

E um súbito tremor invadiu Harry. Em sua mente, ele viu o padrinho sendo levado de volta para a prisão, um lugar sujo, imundo, escuro e sem vida. Imaginou os gritos angustiantes dos prisioneiros. Depois, viu os guardas de Azkaban aproximando-se de Sirius, tirando-lhe toda sua felicidade e depois... não... não queria pensar nisso... mas os dementadores tirariam seus capuzes e lhe dariam um beijo, sugando sua alma. Sirius não mais existiria.

Harry sentiu uma vertigem e não conseguiu controlar o corpo, caiu no chão como um desmaio.

- Harry – gritou Lupin acudindo o menino.

- Não vou deixar que o levem... não vou deixar que o levem.. não vou deixar...

Por um instante a mente de Harry desanuviou-se e sentiu como se estivesse indo para longe.

_Ele resgataria Sirius... Sirius fugiria para longe... Quem sabe ele não fugiria com o padrinho? Os dois seriam fugitivos. _

"_(...) mas Sirius estava te protegendo... Ficou com medo de que algo ruim lhe acontecesse. Você é como um filho para ele. Não se perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse"_

E uma súbita sensação de paz começou a invadi-lo. Fechou os olhos e ouviu de longe, muito longe, alguém gritando seu nome, mas não deu ouvidos àquela voz insistente. Preferiu a paz que o atingira, porque logo não haveria mais medo.

* * *

**Eiiii gente... é eu sei.. não ficou grande coisa...mas decidi publicar assim mesmo (a pedidos de algumas pessoas)... Espero a opinião de vcs, okay? Nem preciso dizer o qto é importante, não é mesmo? Valeu por tudo gente! Ate a próxima... :-) Gin!**


	6. Na Toca

_Harry caminhava pelo jardim da Escola. Talvez nunca tinha percebido como aquele lugar era incrivelmente lindo e muito agradável. Silencioso e tranqüilo. Ele sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore que ali estava e observou o lago a sua frente. Como é grande e bonito- pensava. Fechou os olhos. Seria um bom momento para descansar. Tudo estava tão calmo. E Harry queria dormir um pouco, precisava. Mas de repente toda a paz fora interrompida com a chegada de um frio súbito, congelante. Abriu os olhos com raiva. Porque o tempo tem que mudar justo agora? Mas não fora simplesmente algo... do tempo. Harry sabia exatamente quem fizera isso. Olhou para o lago. Estava parcialmente congelado. Agora tinha certeza. Eram os dementadores. Harry levantou-se num pulo e ergueu a varinha. E não demorou para que eles surgissem. Criaturas encapuzadas vinham em sua direção. Então em sua mente o menino viu que seu padrinho, Sirius Black, fora jogado novamente em Azkaban e Harry nada fez para impedir. Já perdera os pais e agora perdera o padrinho. Estendendo a varinha para os dementadores, não conseguiu pensar em nada feliz. Gritou:__Expecto Patronum__ .. e nada. __Expecto Patronum... Expecto..._

- Ei cara, acorda! – disse um garoto alto, desajeitado e muito ruivo balançando os ombros de Harry.

- Rony? – e assim Harry despertou. Colocou os óculos, sentou-se devagar na cama, ainda sentia-se meio zonzo, e olhou para os lados. Reconheceu imediatamente o lugar. Já estivera ali algumas vezes.

- Você e Lupin chegaram esta manhã. Minha mãe levou um susto quando te viu desacordado. Sabe como ela é.

Então tudo passou como um raio na mente de Harry. Sirius o resgatara da casa dos Dursley, viajaram quilômetros utilizando uma vassoura e chegaram numa casa mal acabada que depois se transformara por completo. Era a casa de Tiago Potter. Mais tarde Lucio Malfoy aparecera e Sirius se fora.

- Rony, onde... – mas o garoto não pôde continuar. Uma voz feminina inundou o quarto e os meninos viraram-se automaticamente para a porta

- HARRY! – e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma menina pulou para lhe dar um abraço.

- Hermione! – falou Harry depois que a amiga lhe soltou – Não sabia que estava aqui.

- Cheguei hoje cedo. Rony me contou sobre você e o Sirius. Na verdade, nem acreditei quando ele contou, mas quando vi o professor Lupin todo machucado e.. bom.. não é Lua Cheia, então vi que algo grave realmente acontecera. Fiquei imensamente preocupada. O Sirius ficou maluco? Como ele pôde tirar você da casa dos Dursley? Ele é um fugitivo! Arriscou a vida dele e a sua. Tudo bem que ele te levou para a casa do seu pai e isso foi mesmo incrível, mas extremamente arriscado e veja só no que deu.

- Hermione – Rony interrompeu e Harry ficou imensamente agradecido ao amigo- Harry acabou de ter um _piripaque_. Deixa ele respirar... _um pouco_. – dissera esta última palavra num tom mais baixo depois de ver a cara amarrada da menina para ele.

- Eu não tive um _piripaque_ – protestou Harry.

- De qualquer forma – continuou Hermione- agora temos que descobrir para onde Malfoy levou Sirius, antes que seja tarde.

- Tarde? – perguntou Rony confuso

- Sim Rony, tarde. O que acha que o Ministério vai fazer quando pegar Sirius?

Azkaban, dementadores, sugar alma, o beijo. Não. Harry não queria pensar nisso. Levantou-se da cama e perguntou ao amigo:

- Rony, seus pais já sabem que Sirius é inocente?

- Sim. Lupin contou tudo quando chegou com você. Falou de Petitgrew, a traição, a fuga com Bicuço. Você tinha que ver a cara da minha mãe quando soube do Perebas.

- Não era Perebas Rony. Nunca foi. – disse Hermione

- Mas onde está o professor Lupin? – perguntou Harry

- Deve estar lá em baixo na cozinha, conversando com meus pais.

- Ótimo. Vamos descer.

Enquanto desciam as escadas rumo à cozinha da Toca, Harry perguntou pelos gêmeos Weasley e pela única irmã de Rony, Gina.

- Estão viajando. Gina queria muito ir num acampamento de Verão, se inscreveu e ganhou para ir de graça, mas meus pais não deixaram ela ir sozinha. Fred e Jorge tiveram que acompanhá-la.

- Coitada. Ter que agüentar aqueles dois não deve ser moleza – disse Hermione

Quando os três chegaram à cozinha, viram Remo Lupin e Arthur Weasley sentados na enorme mesa, enquanto Molly Weasley prepara algo para comer. Assim que chegaram à porta, a mãe de Rony correu até eles.

- Harry querido! Que bom que acordou. Você está bem? Está com fome? Estou preparando o almoço.

Molly conduziu os garotos à mesa onde estavam os outros bruxos.

- Olá Harry! – disse Arthur Weasley estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o menino.

- Olá .

Harry cumprimentou o pai de Rony e imediatamente virou-se para Lupin.

- Professor, o que vamos fazer? Para onde levaram Sirius?

- Sente-se Harry. – respondeu Lupin – Malfoy deixou claro que entregaria Sirius ao Ministério da Magia, mas até agora nada. Arthur que trabalha no Ministério já se informou. Sirius não está lá.

- Será que Malfoy não levou Sirius direto para... vocês sabem...Azkaban? – indagou Rony meio sem jeito.

- Se Sirius estivesse em Azkaban, todo o mundo bruxo já saberia Rony – falou Hermione – Ainda mais com a divulgação que provavelmente o Profeta Diário fará.

- Hermione tem razão – prosseguiu Lupin – quando Sirius for entregue, a notícia sairá em todos os jornais. Então, em Azkaban ele não está.

- Mas porque Malfoy ainda não se manifestou? – perguntou Harry olhando aflito para o professor – Já se passaram horas desde que ele invadiu a casa e pegou Sirius.

- Eu não sei Harry.

- Será que ele não vai entregar Sirius? – disse Rony

- Não seja idiota Rony – respondeu Hermione – É claro que vai. Estamos falando de Lúcio Malfoy. Ele só... hum.. espera o momento certo.

- O momento certo? – e dessa vez foi Arthur Weasley quem se manifestou. Ele estava com um olhar pensativo, com a mão direita segurando o queixo. De repente arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Sim! O momento certo. É isso! Lucio está esperando o Ministro Cornélio Fudge chegar de sua viagem na América.

- O Ministro está viajando? – perguntou Rony o que provavelmente todos os outros iriam perguntar.

- Uma viagem de três semanas na America do Norte, resolvendo questões diplomáticas, assinando acordos e tratados bruxos.

Arthur parou, virou-se para olhar Lupin e continuou:

- É isso Remo. Lúcio Malfoy está esperando a chegada de Cornélio Fudge. Ele bem que poderia entregar Sirius agora, na ausência do Ministro, mas com certeza será mais vantajoso na presença de Fudge. E Lúcio sabe disso.

- E quando o Ministro retorna? – perguntou Harry com muita ansiedade.

- Bom, pelos meus cálculos, em seis dias. De qualquer forma – continuou Arthur levantando-se e pegando o casaco – vou até o Ministério para obter esta informação.

- Tome cuidado para que ninguém desconfie de nada Arthur. Alguns membros podem informar Lúcio que você está interessado na volta de Cornélio. – disse Lupin – isso pode complicar as coisas.

- Não se preocupe. Serei o mais discreto possível. – e olhando para cada um em sua volta, exclamou - Família Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Remo… até breve. – e com um estalo, o bruxo desaparatou.

Seis dias. Tempo suficiente para bolarem um plano e resgatarem Sirius – pensava Harry – e tudo vai acabar bem. Sim. Sirius ficará bem.

A preparou o almoço, todos sentaram à mesa, mas Harry não provou da comida. Estava agitado e nervoso demais para comer. Afastou o prato da sua frente, sem tocar no alimento e viu que o professor que estava sentado a duas cadeiras de Harry, fizera o mesmo. O menino observou Lupin. Seu rosto trazia alguns cortes e seu olho direito estava inchado. Até aquele momento Harry não tinha reparado que o professor estava mesmo muito machucado, devido ao confronto com Lúcio Malfoy. Sentiu-se mal por não ter dado devida atenção ao professor. Preocupara-se tanto com Sirius que não enxergou as outras pessoas ao seu redor.

- É... com licença. – disse Harry levantando-se da cadeira para deixar a cozinha – Vou lá fora um pouco – e saiu sobre os protestos de Molly que insistiu que ele deveria ficar para comer.

O menino caminhou-se para a porta da frente, abriu e saiu. Sentou-se na pequena escada que dava acesso ao jardim da Toca. Sentiu o vento chegar-lhe ao rosto, bagunçando ainda mais os seus cabelos. Respirou profundamente para que aquela aura entrasse nele e lhe trouxesse algum tipo de alívio, porém fez Harry apenas lembrar-se das últimas palavras ditas ao padrinho.

"_- Você prometeu aos meus pais que cuidaria de mim. Está quebrando a promessa"_

O menino fechou os olhos, sentia-se sozinho e angustiado. Depois olhou para as rosas plantadas a sua frente, mas, na verdade, não as via. Seus pensamentos estavam a quilômetros dali. De repente percebeu que alguém chegava perto dele. Era Remo Lupin. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Não se preocupe Harry. Vamos encontrá-lo.

- Eu disse que ele não cumpriu a promessa feita aos meus pais – disse Harry sem olhar para Lupin – mas foi justamente o que ele fez o tempo todo. Cuidar de mim. Antes mesmo de eu saber quem ele era, ele já cuidava. Assistiu aos meus jogos de Quadribol na Escola, escondido e em forma de cachorro. Ele se arriscou muito.

Harry sorriu ao lembrar-se do terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Foram tantas aventuras. Soube da existência do padrinho, sua inocência. Ele até convidou Harry para morar com ele, mas Pettigrew infelizmente conseguiu escapar. Pensou no padrinho fugindo da Escola com Bicuço, na Firebolt que ganhou de presente e nas muitas cartas que ambos trocaram nas semanas seguintes.

- Eu fui injusto com ele – continuou Harry

- Você só estava com raiva. Dizemos coisas impensadas quando estamos assim.

- Sim – respondeu o menino erguendo o rosto para encarar o professor que lhe retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso compreensivo.

- Professor? Como Malfoy descobriu que Sirius estava na casa do meu pai justamente ontem? - _Ontem...espera. Tudo aconteceu ontem à noite? Parece que fora há um ano atrás_.

- Provavelmente vigiava a casa.

- Mas não faz sentido! Não consigo imaginar Lúcio Malfoy parado num canto observado uma casa por horas.

- Ele não, mas outra pessoa sim. E esse alguém, avisou para Lúcio.

- Quero matar quem fez isso. – disse Harry sentindo sua respiração acelerar.

- Pensar em mortes agora não é nada útil. Venha, vamos entrar. Você precisa se alimentar.

- Professor, só mais uma coisa. Acha que seis dias é tempo suficiente para salvarmos Sirius?

- Tivemos sorte com esses seis dias. Tomara que Mlafoy esteja mesmo esperando a chegada de Fudge. Assim teremos tempo para pensar.

Os dois levantaram e antes de retornar para A Toca Harry olhou mais uma vez para o jardim e dessa vez observou mesmo a paisagem. Apesar de estar extremamente nervoso, as palavras de Lupin deram-lhe mais esperanças. Depois ouviu seu estômago dar sinal de vida com um pequeno ruído. "O professor tem razão. Preciso comer urgente" – pensou ele dirigindo-se para a entrada da casa.

Assim que fechou a porta, Harry ouviu um estalido chegar a sua direita. O Sr. Weasley acabara de aparatar no canto da sala. Trazia consigo uma expressão preocupada. Levantou o rosto, olhou diretamente para Remo Lupin que ali estava e disse:

- Não trago boas notícias. Cornélio Fugde retorna amanhã.

* * *

**Oiiii! Então galera... e aí? O que acharam? Vamos com tudo? Espero o comentário de vcs! Ah e pretendo finalizar esta fic mt em breve... então qler sugestão que tiverem para o final e tal... podem me passar! (e agradeço por todas as reviews já postadas)! Bjo grande para todos... e até a próxima... Gi!**


	7. Fawkes

Harry ouviu aquelas palavras petrificado... _"__Não trago boas notícias. Cornélio Fugde retorna amanhã". _Viu o professor Lupin fechar os olhos, baixar o rosto e demonstrar tristeza e preocupação. Presenciou o desespero brotando na face da mãe de Rony, Molly Weasley. Estava acabado. Sirius seria entregue ao Ministério da Magia e logo em seguida lançado em Azkaban. Não havia o que fazer e nem ao menos gozavam de tempo para bolar um plano – pensava Harry.

Rony e Hermione que não estavam na sala até aquele momento, chegaram e aproximaram-se de Arthur Weasley. Ele repetiu a informação dita há pouco. Os amigos trocaram olhares assustados e viraram procurando Harry. O menino que estava acuado no canto da sala sentiu que sua respiração estava acelerada e seus joelhos de repente perderam as forças. Sabia que os amigos o observavam, mas não quis retribuir o olhar. Depois de um breve silêncio que perpetuou entre os bruxos, o professor Lupin finalmente disse:

- Dumbledore. Precisamos de Dumbledore.

Os acontecimentos seguintes ocorreram numa fração de segundos. Molly Weasley providenciou um pedaço de pergaminho para Remo Lupin que imediatamente escreveu:

_Prezado Dumbledore,_

_Pegaram almofadinhas. Está sob o domínio de Lúcio Malfoy. Precisamos de ajuda. Estamos todos na Toca, inclusive Harry. Responda assim que possível._

_Remo Lupin._

O bruxo dobrou o pequeno pergaminho e esperou Arthur trazer a coruja da família Weasley, Errol. Quando estava pronta, Lupin disse olhando diretamente para o pássaro:

- Encontre-o o mais depressa. Mostre sua eficiência e agilidade no cumprimento desta missão.

- Ela será – respondeu Molly também olhando para a coruja.

- E se Errol não encontrar Dumbledore a tempo? – perguntou Harry aproximando-se dos demais bruxos. Sentiu que as forças lhe voltavam ao corpo – Vamos ficar aqui parados sem fazer nada?

- Não há nada o que possamos fazer Harry – respondeu Lupin - Nem ao menos sabemos onde Malfoy mora. Precisamos de ajuda. Sei que a coruja chegará a tempo.

Então Harry esperou, assim com os outros, resposta do Diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore. Apesar de contra sua vontade, Harry cedeu aos pedidos insistentes de Molly Weasley e acabou comendo um belo prato de comida. Ou pelo menos, tentou. Depois se juntou aos outros na sala da Toca. O assunto principal da conversa era Pedro Pettigrew, Sirius Black e a trágica morte de Tiago e Lílian Potter. Harry sentiu-se deslocado. Não queria relembrar tudo aquilo. Virou os olhos em busca dos amigos. Viu apenas Hermione no sofá, lendo o que seria provavelmente o jornal dos bruxos, o Profeta Diário. Aproximou-se da menina e num tom baixo para que somente ela escutasse, perguntou:

- Onde está Rony?

- Não sei. Deve estar no quarto.

- Vamos ate lá? – propôs Harry

- Sim. Esse jornal não tem nada de interessante mesmo – disse Hermione lançando O Profeta no sofá.

Os dois saíram da sala e para o alívio de Harry, os pais de Rony e Remo Lupin pareceram não notar a saída repentina dos meninos. Os dois subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto do amigo.

- Rony? - disse Hermione dando uma leve batida na porta antes de entrar.

E sem esperar resposta, Harry e a menina entraram no quarto. Rony estava deitado numa das três camas que compunham o cômodo.

- Estou tentado relaxar um pouco, mediante tantos acontecimentos – disse o rapaz ruivo.

- E você consegue? – perguntou Harry sentando-se numa das camas.

- Bom... Na verdade, não. Mas eu insisto. Sabe como sou persistente.

- Ai Rony, só você mesmo para fazer gracinhas numa hora dessas. – disse Hermione.

- Relaxar não é gracinha. É... – e o menino foi interrompido por um baque que veio da janela do quarto.

Os três automaticamente olharam assustados para a vidraça. E perplexos viram uma linda fênix voando e pedindo desesperadamente para entrar. Ela era quase do tamanho de uma águia, com plumagem vermelha, cauda dourada e garras reluzentes. Trazia consigo um enorme embrulho, bem maior que o seu próprio tamanho e definitivamente muito pesado. Todos reconheceram de imediato a ave. Era a fênix de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Fawkes? – perguntou Harry levantando-se da cama e seguindo para a Fênix.

O menino abriu a janela, deixou o pássaro entrar e ele soltou um breve ruído de satisfação. Depositou o enorme embrulho sobre a cama de Rony e depois pousou elegantemente na mesinha de cabeceira. Harry tocou no embrulho e viu que tinha uma carta afixada. Abriu e leu em voz alta para os amigos.

_Caro Harry_

_Achei melhor responder a carta diretamente a você. Será uma tarefa perigosa, mas você saberá o que fazer. Tome cuidado. Leve seus amigos. Somente eles. Sejam discretos e rápidos. Não deixem que ninguém os veja. Segue abaixo o endereço do destino. Cuidado para não perderem a chave._

_P.S: Leve comida. Ele deve estar faminto._

_Atenciosamente_

_Alvo Dumbledore. _

- Cuidado para não perderem a chave? Que chave? – perguntou Rony olhando desconfiado para a carta nas mãos do amigo. – E de quem ele está falando? Como assim faminto? Quem está faminto?

- Eu não sei – disse Harry colocando a carta sobre a cama e abrindo com rapidez o enorme embrulho que Fawkes trouxera. Quando rasgou o papel assustou-se ao ver sua capa de invisibilidade e sua Firebolt juntas.

- Mas como? Tudo isso estava trancado no porão dos Dursleys - falou Harry - Espera. Tem algo mais.

Dentro do pacote tinha mais um embrulho, porém bem menor e mais leve do que o anterior. Era do tamanho de um pomo de ouro. Harry abriu e de dentro saiu uma pequena chave em forma de cobra, como os dizeres _"tradição Malfoy_".

- Não pode ser. Não pode ser. – Disse Hermione petrificada. Ela arrancou a chave das mãos de Harry.

- Não pode ser o quê? – Rony perguntou e tanto ele quanto Harry olharam para a amiga.

- Vocês não vêem? Não perceberam? Olha o endereço e... e... esta chave. Dumbledore quer... – a menina parou para tomar fôlego e continuou: - Ele quer que a gente... invada a casa dos Malfoy!

Ao ouvir isso, Rony olhou para Harry e depois sentou-se bruscamente e boquiaberto na cama. Seu movimento assustou Fawkes que se mexeu levemente, mas continuou onde estava. Depois o menino com uma expressão de quem estava prestes a soltar um riso histérico, disse:

- Ele não quer a gente vá à casa do Malfoy. É claro que não! Dumbledore está velho, mas não a ponto de enlouquecer, não é Harry?

Harry estava absorto em seus pensamentos. A amiga tinha razão. Dumbledore lhe dera uma tarefa: Salvar Sirius. E melhor, o Diretor confiava nele. Sabia que o garoto seria capaz. Era mesmo uma loucura e completamente arriscado, não se podia negar, mas ele não desistiria. Queria ao menos tentar. Olhou para Rony que esperava uma resposta e disse:

- Hermione tem razão. Dumbledore nos confiou uma tarefa.

- Uma tarefa? – interrompeu Hermione que estava prestes a explodir de nervosismo – Isso não é uma tarefa, é um suicídio. Além do mais, podemos ser expulsos da Escola se descobrirem. E ainda podemos ser presos.

- Não posso obrigá-los a irem comigo. – disse Harry para a amiga

- O quê? Harry, você vai concordar com isso?- disse a menina aflita – Não vê que é perigoso demais?

- Não importa. Eu vou. Dumbledore não mandou Fawkes à toa, para agora eu ficar parado sem fazer nada. E Sirius depende de mim. Eu vou. Tudo bem se vocês não querem ir, eu entendo e...

- É cla.. claro que nós vamos Harry – gaguejou Rony atrapalhado tamanho o nervosismo – não é Hermione? Hermione?

- É... bom.. sim.. nós vamos, apesar de extremamente perigo e de fato ser uma loucura. E ainda acho que não é certo. Mas prestem atenção, se vamos mesmo fazer isso, tem que ser à noite, ou melhor, durante a madrugada se não queremos ser vistos por um Draco da vida.

Rony tremeu. Imaginar que invadiria a casa de um inimigo como Draco Malfoy não era algo exatamente agradável.

- Não vamos avisar Lupin? – perguntou Rony

- Não. Dumbledore deixou claro. Vamos nós três. – respondeu Harry – Então... só temos que esperar o anoitecer – e virando para Fawkes acrescentou: - Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Está livre para voltar – e a Fênix demonstrando que entendera perfeitamente as palavras do menino, ergueu suas asas e levantou vôo.

Nas horas seguintes, Harry, Rony e Hermione tentaram agir o mais normal possível. Remo Lupin dizia a cada minuto que Dumbledore provavelmente não recebera a carta levada por Errol e, assim, novas providências deveriam ser tomadas.

- Vamos esperar até amanhã... _cedo_. – dizia Hermione sem olhar para o professor - _Só espero que quando "O cedo" chegar, eu não esteja sendo levada a julgamento por ter invadido a casa de um dos bruxos mais respeitados e perigosos do mundo. _

Os garotos jantaram e depois subiram para o quarto, alegando que estavam cansados e precisavam dormir. Sem sombra de dúvida era verdade porque Harry estava mesmo abatido, com olheiras e sentia-se extremamente esgotado.

Já no quarto, os meninos esperaram, cada um concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos. Nenhum dos três ousou conversar, até mesmo Rony ficou quieto. Apenas trocaram olhares ansiosos. Apesar de todo cansaço, Harry sentia-se elétrico. Estava agitado demais, pensando nos possíveis acontecimentos que poderiam eclodir naquela madrugada. Foi até a janela e olhou para o céu. Pensou em Sirius, em como ele estava, se estava bem ou com fome. Sentia que a cada minuto perdido era um a menos para a vida do padrinho.

Somente quando o relógio marcou meia noite e quinze, Harry levantou e disse determinado:

- Está na hora. Rony, vá até a cozinha e traga alguma comida. Cuidado, não faça barulho. E Hermione, prepare sua vassoura. Temos que ir... _agora._

* * *

**Hey gente! Tudo bem? Blza? Espero que vcs curtam esse novo cap. E claro, não deixem de dizer o que acharam. Desejo muito saber o que vcs pensam! É assim... com as opiniões... que criamos fics interessantes! Ou pelo menos... tentamos! Obrigada a todos! Deixo um abraço especial para **_**Bela (**__**Obrigada por todo incentivo, dicas e sugestões! Vc foi ótima!) Bjim gente... e até breve! Gi!**_


	8. Mansão Malfoy

**No capítulo anterior de Férias de Verão... **_Harry ouviu aquelas palavras petrificado... "Não trago boas notícias. Cornélio Fugde retorna amanhã._

_- Dumbledore. Precisamos de Dumbledore. – disse Remo Lupin _

_- Não há nada o que possamos fazer Harry – respondeu Lupin - Nem ao menos sabemos onde Malfoy mora. Precisamos de ajuda. Sei que a coruja chegará a tempo._

_Fawkes? – perguntou Harry levantando-se da cama e seguindo para a Fênix._

_O menino abriu a janela, deixou o pássaro entrar e ele soltou um breve ruído de satisfação. Depositou o enorme embrulho sobre a cama de Rony e depois pousou elegantemente na mesinha de cabeceira. Harry tocou no embrulho e viu que tinha uma carta afixada._

_Vocês não vêem? Não perceberam? Olha o endereço e... e... esta chave. Dumbledore quer... – a menina parou para tomar fôlego e continuou: - Ele quer que a gente... invada a casa dos Malfoy!_

_Somente quando o relógio marcou meia noite e quinze, Harry levantou e disse determinado:_

_- Está na hora. Rony, vá até a cozinha e traga alguma comida. Cuidado, não faça barulho. E Hermione, prepare sua vassoura. Temos que ir... agora_

**Agora...**

Ainda em estado de choque, Rony levantou-se e saiu do quarto, seguindo as instruções que Harry lhe dera. Hermione olhava aterrorizada de Harry para a porta onde o ruivo acabara de sair. "Vamos mesmo fazer isso?" – pensava a menina

- Harry – chamou Hermione em desespero. Sua respiração era instável. Ela ainda não acreditava que concordara com a idéia maluca do diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, sobre invadir a casa dos Malfoy para resgatar Sirius Black.

- Hermione, se não quiser fazer isso... – disse Harry para a amiga.

- É claro que vou Harry, só estou um pouco... nervosa.

Harry agachou-se para pegar a mochila de Rony que estava no chão, jogou-a sobre a cama e começou a guardar a capa de invisibilidade. Pegou a pequena chave em forma de cobra que Fawkes trouxera e enfiou-a dentro do bolso.

Em poucos minutos Rony retornou da cozinha trazendo três pães, um pedaço de bolo e uma garrafa de água. Harry colocou tudo dentro da mochila e observou Hermione pegar a carta de Dumblodore e pronunciar um feitiço que jamais ouvira.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele.

- É apenas um feitiço de direção. Não podemos simplesmente subir na vassoura sem saber para onde vamos. Agora, com este feitiço nós saberemos. – disse erguendo a mão para entregar a carta ao menino.

Harry pegou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e assustou-se ao ver que no verso apareceu um mapa, mostrando a exata localização da casa de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Excelente Hermione. Agora vamos.

Os três seguiram para a janela do quarto de Rony. Harry com a mochila nas costas e a Firebolt em mãos. Rony foi o primeiro a deixar o quarto. Logo em seguida, era a vez de Hermione, mas a garota ficou imóvel. Não podia negar que estava com medo, afinal nunca gostara de voar. Ela aproximou-se da janela e disse com voz tremula:

- Eu... eu não vou conseguir.

- Então você vai com o Rony – disse Harry empurrando a amiga para mais próximo da janela.

E sem parar para pensar no que fazia, Hermione estendeu a mão para Rony. O garoto que já estava em cima da vassoura do lado de fora da casa, pegou a mão da menina e num movimento rápido, Hermione já estava na garoupa da vassoura.

Logo em seguida Harry também saltou para fora do quarto. Sentiu um frio súbito e um arrepio por todo corpo. Não soube dizer se era por causa do vento ou da adrenalina repentina. Olhou para o mapa em suas mãos e disse para os amigos:

- Vamos.

Rony acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Hermione gritou:

- Mas não muito ráááááááápido! Ahhhhhh!

Seguindo as instruções do mapa, os garotos percorreram vários quilômetros. Definitivamente os Malfoy moravam bem longe dos Weasley. Depois de quase uma hora de vôo, Harry diminuiu a velocidade da vassoura. O mapa indicava que chegaram ao destino. Harry olhou para baixo e apesar de muito escuro, conseguiu identificar a casa.

- Chegamos. Todos prontos?

Eles assentiram, começaram a empinar as vassouras para o chão rapidamente e pousaram com leveza sobre o gramado em frente à mansão dos Malfoys. Hermione fez um feitiço desilusório sobre as vassouras, e o trio caminhou rapidamente até o portão de entrada. Mas de repente Hermione parou e disse bruscamente:

- Esperem. Não podemos simplesmente entrar pela porta da frente. Seria loucura demais. Quero dizer, será que não há uma entrada dos criados ou coisa parecida?

- É, você tem razão. – respondeu Harry - Vamos procurar alguma outra entrada. Deve existir.

Os três percorreram a casa e, no fim, encontraram várias entradas. Qualquer uma poderia ser dos criados, eram todas iguais e estavam próximas uma da outra. Os meninos ficaram completamente confusos sobre qual entrar, até que Rony percebeu algo que os amigos não tinham reparado. Uma pequena imagem de um monstro, mas que ao mesmo tinha traços humanos, estava estampada em uma das portas.

- Mas o que é isso? – disse Rony apontando para a imagem.

- É um elfo doméstico. – respondeu Hermione.

- Um o quê? – retrucou o ruivo.

- Um elfo doméstico. São criaturas que passam sua vida servindo uma família bruxa. São tratados como escravos, como...

- Criados – continuou Harry.

Os três se entreolharam.

- É isso. É essa porta que devemos entrar. Ela é a entrada dos criados – continuou Hermione posicionando a varinha pra lançar um feitiço.

_- Abafiatto._

E logo em seguida.

- _Alohomora_.

Surpreendentemente, o portão abriu-se com um estalo surdo, e os garotos entraram sorrateiramente na propriedade.

- Que idiotas. Se acham tão poderosos, mas não se dão ao trabalho de colocar feitiços de proteção na casa. Qualquer um pode entrar aqui. – resmungou Rony

- Cala a boca, Ronald. Ou você já quer anunciar a nossa chegada? Além do mais, é graças à idiotice deles que conseguimos entrar. – Hermione repreendeu-o.

- Isso é verdade – respondeu o menino com um sorriso no rosto.

Os três adentraram na casa. E naquele momento pareciam estar na cozinha. Tudo estava muito silencioso. Harry não sabia para onde conduzir os amigos. Estava completamente perdido. Continuam caminhando, tentando não se esbarrar em nada. Os três andavam com as varinhas erguidas. A cozinha dos Malfoy era mesmo gigante, pensava Harry, pareciam que nunca sairiam dali. Revirando os olhos, o menino disse para os amigos:

- Procurem qualquer coisa que possa ser um... esconderijo, um porão, não sei.

- Acho que você está pisando em algo do tipo – exclamou Rony apontando com o dedo os pés de Harry.

Havia duas portinhas de madeira no chão. Agachando-se, Harry bateu na porta levemente, e em seguida colocou o ouvido sobre a porta. Não ouve resposta.

- Temos que entrar aqui. Mas está trancado – disse Harry tentando abrir as portinholas.

- Tente a chave Harry, a chave de Dumbledore.

O garoto começou a procurar pela chave. O metal gélido da chave tocou-lhe os dedos, e o moreno a puxou, rapidamente, e colocou-a na abertura da porta. Com um clique a tranca abriu-se. Harry levantou a porta, dano uma passagem para uma espécie de porão, onde uma grande escada estendia-se a frente.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Hermione, quando viu o amigo preparando-se para descer.

- Não. – respondeu-lhe o moreno. – Mas mesmo assim, vou arriscar.

Os garotos começaram a descer. O lugar estava tomado pela escuridão. Se não fosse o Lumus Máxima seria impossível andar por ali. Harry estendeu a varinha para que pudesse enxergar os degraus. Harry andou devagar para evitar qualquer ruído. O único som que ouvia eram as batidas do seu próprio coração. Hermione vinha logo atrás do garoto, também com a varinha estendida.

Os três precisaram afastar as muitas teias de aranha do caminho. No fim da escada, Harry parou para observar o lugar. Estava repleto de caixas, objetos quebrados, vassouras sujas e desgastadas, roupas empoeiradas. O lugar era úmido e tinha um cheiro muito desagradável. Sem dívidas, era o porão da casa dos Malfoy.

Harry caminhou-se. Rony e Hermione o seguiram.

- Este lugar é apavorante – disse a menina rompendo o silêncio.

Hermione olhava para todos os lados, visivelmente aflita e com medo. O silêncio foi novamente interrompido quando uma ratazana passou nos pés da garota e ela soltou um gritinho de pavor.

- Psiuu – silabou Rony para a amiga.

- Desculpe, mas você viu aquilo? Que nojo! É..

Hermione não continuou, foi interrompida novamente por outro som oriundo do porão.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Harry

Hermione não respondeu. Parecia petrificada. Balançou negativamente a cabeça. E o som persistiu.

- Parece um latido – sussurrou Rony

Após alguns instantes, outro barulho fez-se ouvido, um pouco mais alto dessa vez. Harry virou-se para Rony e Hermione, com um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Vamos – disse ele.

- Vamos? – repetiu Rony completamente confuso.

Seguindo o ruído, os três continuaram até que encontraram um homem estendido no chão. Seu estado não era totalmente deplorável, mas o trio já havia visto-o em estados melhores.

- Sirius? – disse Harry ao se aproximar do bruxo estendido no chão.

O bruxo desfaleceu, plenamente esgotado pelo esforço feito para chamar a atenção dos meninos. Harry avançou para o padrinho, segurando-lhe os ombros. Percebeu que Sirius estava abatido, fraco, com olheiras profundas. Olhando para o menino, o bruxo falou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui Harry?

* * *

**N/A:** gente, gente, gente! Desculpem pela demora em publicar este capítulo. Demorei 200 anos, né? Foi mal! Quero agradecer muitoooooo a **Lys Weasley **por toda ajuda. Amiga, se não fosse por você, esse capítulo não seria possível. Valeu pela força. Você foi ótima. Brigadão. E então pessoal.. o que acharam do cap.? Espero comentários! :) Bjim!


	9. A Fuga

_- O que está fazendo aqui Harry? _

- Salvando sua vida. – Harry respondeu sorrindo.

- Não estou brincando. – Sirius Black disse severamente. – Como vocês entraram aqui? Como souberam dessa casa? Onde está Lupin?

- Ele não sabe... _de nada_ – respondeu Hermione sem olhar para Sirius.

- Não sabe? Mas o que vocês estão pensando? Estão arriscando as próprias vidas...

- Foi Dumbledore. – interrompeu Harry – Ele nos ajudou. Olha, trouxemos isso.

Harry tirou da mochila o pedaço de bolo, os pães e a água. Sirius estava com tanta fome que parou de repreender o garoto ao ver a comida. Suas mãos e pés estavam amarrados por grossas cordas. Estavam tão apertadas que seus pulsos já davam sinal de profundos ferimentos. Hermione que estava ao lado de Rony, abaixou-se, apontou a varinha e exclamou:

- _Evanesco._

As cordas que mais pareciam cobras se desintegraram rapidamente dos braços e pernas do bruxo.

- Excelente – disse Sirius olhando para a menina. Ela retribuiu o elogio com um sorriso.

Sirius pegou a garrafa e bebeu toda a água. Em seguida comeu o bolo e quando estava acabando com o pão, disse com a boca ainda cheia:

- Quero saber exatamente a história de Dumbledore, mas primeiro precisamos sair daqui.

- É uma ótima idéia – concordo Rony rapidamente.

- Me ajudem – Sirius ergueu os braços para que Harry e Rony o ajudassem a se levantar. Por um momento Harry achou que o padrinho estava prestes a desmaiar. E ele estava certo. Ao se levantar, Sirius fechou os olhos, sentiu uma vertigem súbita. Precisou se apoiar em Rony para não cair. Harry rapidamente segurou as costas do padrinho.

- Está tudo bem – disse Sirius abrindo os olhos, tentando se equilibrar.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry apontando para um enorme saco preto no chão.

- Malfoy me vendou quando cheguei aqui. Não dava nem para respirar. – Sirius olhou pensativo para o chão - Mas hoje consegui me livrar disso, minutos antes de vocês chegarem. - Agora vamos.

Os quatro começaram a subir as escadas de volta para a cozinha. Hermione na frente, seguida por Rony e Harry que levavam Sirius pelos braços. Quando todos saíram do porão, Harry abaixou-se para fechar as portinholas aos seus pés. Pegou a chave que estava no bolso, trancou a porta e novamente guardou o objeto metálico. Ao se levantar e virar para Sirius, percebeu que o padrinho estava parado, atônito, olhando para frente. Rony e Hermione também olhavam. Harry acompanhou o olhar do padrinho e de repente viu, a poucos metros a sua frente, uma criatura pequena, de grandes olhos amarelos, orelhas pontiagudas e vestes sujas. Era um elfo doméstico.

- O que estão fazendo na casa do meu senhor? – disse a pequena criatura – Meu senhor não vai gostar disso. Não vai não. Esperem só para ver o que ele vai fazer.

- Calminha aí bichinho fofinho – tremeu Rony

- Ele não é um bicho Rony – retrucou Hermione ainda olhando fixamente para o elfo e continuou - Elfo, deixe-nos passar e nada vai lhe acontecer.

- Uma sangue-ruim. Identifiquei pela voz, voz suja. Como usa entrar na casa do meu senhor? Como ousa colocar os pés aqui? Se meu senhor souber, se ele ver...

- _Immobilus _– gritou Sirius que acabara de pegar a varinha de Harry e apontou para o elfo. A criatura caiu imóvel no chão - Andem. Vamos logo, antes que apareçam outros.

- Esperem, mas e ele? – perguntou Hermione apontando para o corpo inerte no chão – Quando o elfo acordar, quero dizer, quando amanhecer e lhe retirarem o feitiço, ele vai relatar tudo que aconteceu e estaremos perdidos. Imagina, três bruxos menores invadindo uma propriedade particular. Será o fim.

- hermione tem razão – respondeu Sirius como se estivesse dizendo para si mesmo – Vocês se arriscaram muito vindo ate aqui. Preciso fazer algo. Esperem aqui.

- O quê? Aonde você vai? O que vai fazer? – perguntou Harry aflito

- Espere aqui. Obedeça Harry – falou Sirius olhando sério para Harry – Você trouxe a capa de invisibilidade. Vi quando tirou a comida da bolsa. Use-a. Outros elfos podem aparecer. Me dê a chave do porão.

Harry não concordava com nada daquilo. Seja lá o que Sirius estivesse planejando, o garoto queria participar. Mas não lhe restou outra alternativa a não ser obedecer o padrinho. Pegou a chave do bolso e entregou ao bruxo. Tirou rapidamente a capa de invisibilidade da mochila e cobriu a si próprio e aos seus dois amigos. Imediatamente os três sumiram, como se não mais estivessem ali. Harry observou Sirius pegar o elfo doméstico, abrir as portinholas que davam acesso ao porão e descer escada abaixo.

Tudo pareceu durar uma hora, mas não passou de dez minutos. Sirius retornou do porão com as mãos vazias. Trancou novamente as portinholas e guardou a chave. Levantou a cabeça e, por um momento, pareceu que estava completamente só na cozinha. Mas Harry retirou a capa e os três surgiram a sua direita.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Harry

- Matou aquela coisa? – disse Rony

- Depois. Agora precisamos sair daqui.

Os quatro seguiram para a porta de onde Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram. Sirius parecia ter recuperado suas forças. Estava ágil e ainda não devolvera a varinha pertencente a Harry. Ele a segurava, alerto a qualquer movimento. Hermione chegou até a passagem, abriu a porta e quando foi atravessá-la bateu bruscamente com o corpo no vazio.

- Ai! – soltou um gritinho - Mas o que é isso?

- O que foi Hermione? – perguntou Rony confuso – Saia logo.

- Não dá. Ai minha cabeça - resmungou a menina colocando a mão na testa.

Sirius se aproximou da porta, levantou a mão no ar e sentiu uma área lisa, extensa e fria a sua frente. Uma barragem estava ali, invisível. A expressão do bruxo mudou-se por completo.

- Não podemos sair – disse olhando para a barreira invisível.

- Ah não. A casa está protegida – sussurrou Hermione – a pessoa pode entrar, mas para sair somente com o consentimento dos donos.

- Exatamente Granger – disse uma voz atrás deles.

O menino loiro os encarava com fúria. Seus lábios estavam contraídos, sua respiração ofegante e seus pulsos fechados.

- Potter, Weasley e a sangue-ruim. Não me lembro de tê-los convidado a estarem aqui. Ainda mais a essa hora.

Draco Malfoy desviou o olhar para o imenso relógio afixado na parede central da cozinha. Marcava uma hora e quarenta e oito da manhã.

- É claro que você não convidou – Sirius tomou a frente. Num gesto rápido escondeu a mão direita de Hermione impedindo que Draco enxergasse sua varinha. Depois continuou – não percebe o que está acontecendo?

- Claro que sim. Esses inúteis estão resgatando você – gritou Draco com nojo – só não entendo o porque. Afinal, você é o Black. Aquele que matou os Potter.

- Exatamente. Você só esqueceu de citar o fato de que sou o único que conseguiu fugir de Azkaban.

Sirius se aproximava lentamente de Draco. Hermione que entendera perfeitamente a intenção de Sirius, rapidamente beliscou Rony e fez um gesto para que o garoto escondesse a sua varinha. Rony com cara de espanto, obedeceu.

- Não ficou sabendo que sou aliado de Lord Voldemort? – continuou Sirius

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas. Deu dois passos para trás. Black prosseguiu:

- Esses imprestáveis – apontou para Harry, Rony e Hermione – não estão me _resgatando. _Estão sendo... _seqüestrados. _

- O quê? – disse Draco visivelmente confuso.

- Um bruxo que foi capaz de fugir de Azkaban pode fazer muitas coisas, não? Feitiços que você jamais sonha em conhecer. Fiz os três chegarem até aqui facilmente. Quero levá-los a Voldemort. Não seria uma má idéia levar você também.

O garoto loiro engoliu a seco, parecia nervoso e começava a suar. Disse com voz baixa:

- Você não faria isso. O meu pai é poderoso. Ele... ele... acabaria com você.

- Até ele descobrir... – Sirius respirou profundamente como se estivesse com pena de Draco.

- Eu posso gritar – disse o menino

- Grite.

Draco olhava nervoso para Sirius, depois olhou rapidamente para Harry, Rony e Hermione. Voltou para Sirius e finalmente disse:

- Você.. você.. está trabalhando para... _você-sabe-quem_. Então, vou liberar a passagem.

Sirius abriu um sorriso compreensivo, balançou a cabeça positivamente em apoio ao menino. Draco pronunciou um feitiço desconhecido em poucos segundos e em seguida falou:

- Está feito.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Sirius - E vocês – disse olhando para os três meninos na porta – andem logo. Ou querem morrer aqui mesmo?

Rony, Harry e Hermione passaram pela porta. Sirius voltou a encarar Draco e acrescentou antes de sair para fora da casa:

- Você ajudou Lord Voldemort. Será recompensado por isso.

E dizendo, desapareceu da vista do garoto. Quando Sirius reencontrou com os meninos no quintal da casa, Harry e Rony já estavam com suas vassouras em posição de vôo. O bruxo sorriu para eles, aproximou-se de Harry e subiu na Firebolt junto com o afilhado.

E os quatro voaram para longe da mansão Malfoy.

* * *

_**N/A**: olá pessoal! Ufa... este capítulo deu trabalho! rsrsrs **Férias de Verão **já está no fim! Logo logo... o cap. final está aí! Obrigada por todas as reviews! Valeu gente! Vcs são demais! Bjim pra todos! Sirius I Love you! Bye Bye **Fernanda Ginny**_


	10. Desfecho

**No M****inistério da Magia...**

- Sim, capturei o fugitivo de Azkaban. E receberei o devido valor quando entregar Black ao Ministério. – dizia Lucio Malfoy para um bruxo alto, magro e enrugado a sua frente.

- E quando será isso? – perguntou o bruxo presente.

- Assim que...

- Com licença senhores – interrompeu uma bruxa ao entrar na sala – Me pediram para comunicar. Cornélio Fudge acaba de retornar da América.

- Excelente – exclamou Lucio levantado e virando-se rapidamente. Suas vestes longas e pretas rodaram elegantemente e com um sorriso no rosto o bruxo continuou – Respondendo a sua pergunta, será agora mesmo meu caro. Até breve, senhores.

E com um forte baque Lucio Malfoy desaparatou.

**Na Toca...**

- Ronald Weasley, você vai ficar uma semana, um mês... todas as férias de verão de castigo. – berrou uma senhora baixa e ruiva na cozinha da Toca. Depois virou para o outro garoto e disse – Harry querido, vocês não deveriam ter feito isso. Perigoso demais. Eu morreria se algo tivesse acontecido com vocês.

- Mas não aconteceu Molly – interrompeu Remo Lupin que acabara de entrar na cozinha. – Isso é o que importa. Não aconteceu.

- Invadir a casa de Lucio Malfoy! Isso é demais, ultrapassaram os limites! – continuou a Sra. Weasley que andava de um lado para outro, com uma colher de pau das mãos.

- Molly, dê um tempo aos garotos – disse Sirius Black aparecendo na porta. Ele agora estava limpo e de vestes novas. Parecia ter rejuvenescido uns dez anos. Entrou na cozinha e foi em direção a senhora ruiva. Com um gesto rápido, pegou a colher que Molly segurava.

- É melhor eu ficar com isso. Instrumento perigoso – disse sorrindo para a Sra. Weasley.

- É por isso que Harry age dessa maneira. Com o pai que teve e agora com o padrinho que tem, o resultado não poderia ser outro.

Sirius continuava sorrindo. Sentou-se na cadeira diante da enorme mesa que compunha o lugar, pegou um prato e encheu de comida. Rony, Harry, Hermione e Remo o acompanharam. Todos se serviram fartamente. O assunto que se seguiu ainda era sobre a fuga de Sirius da Mansão Malfoy. Rony contava entusiasmado enquanto Molly o repreendia a cada minuto. Os garotos contaram sobre a carta de Dumbledore, Fawkes, sobre a chegada na mansão, sobre o feitiço que Hermione lançara no mapa, a entrada na casa, Draco Malfoy sendo enganado e...

- Aquele bicho também. Quase nos pegou. – contou Rony

- Não é bicho Rony. Quantas vezes preciso dizer? É um elfo doméstico. – repreendeu Hermione

- Ah dá no mesmo! – continuou Rony

- O que você fez com ele Sirius? – Harry acabara de se lembrar que o padrinho descera com o elfo para o porão e voltara de mãos vazias.

- Ele o matou, é claro – respondeu Rony no lugar de Sirius.

- É verdade? – perguntou Harry virando-se para encarar o padrinho. E Sirius estava sorrindo torto, com a cabeça levemente inclinada, apoiada sobre a mão direita. Um brilho irradiava em seus olhos.

**Na mansão Malfoy...**

- Anda estúpido, abra isso logo – dirigiu-se Lucio Malfoy que acabara de aparatar em sua casa.

O elfo doméstico obedeceu. Ficou de joelhos e abriu as portinholas que davam acesso ao porão.

- Agora saia da minha frente seu imundo – berrou Malfoy dando um chute na criatura que caiu de costas no chão.

Lucio desceu as escadas e foi ao encontro do prisioneiro. E lá estava ele, estendido no chão, coberto dos pés a cabeça com o enorme saco preto que o impedia até de respirar.

- Hora de partir Black. Como a vida é justa, não é mesmo? Você escapou da prisão e agora será trancafiado novamente. Só que dessa vez, será difícil sair impune. O primeiro prisioneiro de Akkaban a fugir da fortaleza. Eles não vão deixar barato. Você servirá de exemplo para que outros não cometam a mesma estupidez.

Enquanto falava, Lucio olhava fixamente para o corpo inerte no chão. De repente sua expressão mudou.

- Você não se mexe. Será que morreu? – disse desconfiado – Não importa, não é mesmo? Vivo ou morto você será útil. – e estendendo a varinha para Black, disse:

- Mobilicorpus.

Fios invisíveis foram amarrados ao redor do corpo no chão e fizeram o mesmo flutuar. Quando adquiriu certa altura, um estrondo aconteceu. O saco preto se rompeu e uma figura pequena, magra, suja, de pernas longas e extremamente finas surgiu no ar. Ela estava imóvel, nem um músculo se mexia. Apenas suas pálpebras indicavam que a estava viva.

- Mas o que significa isso? – perguntou Lucio Malfoy atônito e visivelmente confuso – Que brincadeira é essa? Onde está o Black?

Malfoy estava diante de um dos seus elfos domésticos. A respiração do bruxo começou a acelerar, olhava de um lado para outro a procura de Sirius Black. Um ódio inimaginável começou a invadi-lo, deixando seu rosto quente como brasa.

- Seu inútil. Explique-se – Malfoy quebrou o feitiço paralisante que estava sobre o elfo, fazendo-o cair direto no chão. A criatura que começou a tremer, olhou para seu dono e respondeu.

- Eu... eu não sei meu senhor. Diggy não sabe de nada, não ouviu nada. Diggy ficou no escuro, só isso que Diggy sabe.

- Quem estava aqui era Sirius Black. Como-ele-escapou? – Lucio pronunciou as palavras pausadamente aproximando-se do elfo estendido no chão.

- Não sei meu Senhor. Diggy jura, Diggy não sabe.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não pode. BlAAAACK! – vociferou Lucio Malfoy

"_(...) __Harry observou Sirius pegar o elfo doméstico, abrir as portinholas que davam acesso ao porão e descer escada abaixo. Sirius correu até o lugar onde fora deixado por Malfoy. Colocou o elfo que estava sob efeito paralisante no chão, pegou o enorme saco preto que antes fora obrigado a usar e enfiou o elfo adentro. Deu um leve nó na ponta. Depois estendeu a varinha e pronunciou: Obliviate e deixou rapidamente o lugar. Tudo pareceu durar uma hora, mas não passou de dez minutos. Sirius retornou do porão com as mãos vazias. (...)"_

**Na Toca **

Depois do almoço, todos foram se sentar na sala. Arthur Weasley chegara do Ministério informando sobre o retorno de Cornélio Fudge. O pai de Rony nem notara a ausência do filho na noite passada e quando soube da fuga de Sirius, que só fora possível devido à ajuda de Harry, Rony e Hermione, Arthur não sabia se repreendia os três pela irresponsabilidade ou se orgulhava pela coragem e ousadia deles. Uma coisa era certa, exigiria explicações de Dumbledore mais tarde.

Rony espreguiçou- se no sofá, deu um longo bocejo e convidou Harry e Hermione para subirem até o quarto. Sem sombra de dúvidas, os três precisavam descansar. Harry levantou-se, mas antes de dar um passo, ouviu Sirius dizer:

- Espera Harry. Preciso falar com você. – Com um gesto Sirius pediu para que Harry o acompanhasse.

Os dois foram para fora da Toca. Ventava frio e o sol estava plenamente escondido entre as nuvens. Harry desceu um degrau da escada, a mesma que dois dias antes estivera sentado conversando com Lupin.

Sirius olhava para o céu, apreciando cada nuvem exposta. O tempo estava fechado, o forte vento levantava discretamente seus cabelos. O bruxo encheu o pulmão com um forte respiro, depois soltou o ar tranquilamente. Ainda olhando para o céu, disse:

- Como é bom respirar ar puro. A liberdade é um dos bens mais preciosos da vida.

Harry não respondeu. Estava ao lado do padrinho, com as mãos cruzadas sobre a grade que dava acesso ao jardim. Sirius virou-se para olhar o afilhado, parou por um momento e depois continuou:

- Você se arriscou muito indo até a casa do Malfoy. E se pegassem você?

- Não me importaria – respondeu Harry que não evitou o olhar de Sirius.

- Sim, imagino que não. – Sirius sorriu e parecia estar mais feliz do que nunca. – Parece o Tiago falando. Ele teria feito o mesmo. Mas quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Sirius prosseguiu:

- Sempre tome cuidado em suas_... aventuras. _Muitas pessoas se preocupam com você. Precisa se cuidar Harry. E o mais importante, ocorrendo qualquer problema, por menor que seja, quero ser informado. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim.

- Assim é melhor. Agora... Arthur te levará para casa – a expressão de Sirius mudara. Agora era de pesar, desgosto – gostaria de poder te levar, mas a essa hora, Lucio já sabe da minha fuga e provavelmente já está atrás de mim.

Sirius tinha razão e Harry sabia disso, mas o menino não podia negar que se sentia frustrado com isso. O que mais queria era poder ficar com o padrinho, morar com ele, ter uma família de verdade, porque os Dursley definitivamente não eram sua família, nunca foram. Harry odiava as férias de verão justamente porque tinha que ficar com o tio Valter, Petúnia e o primo Duda.

Como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos de Harry, Sirius continuou:

- Um dia Harry, um dia, está bem? Agora vamos, antes que escureça. E não se esqueça da sua promessa. Se acontecer qualquer coisa, mande me avisar. Estarei com você.

Mais tarde, Harry foi levado novamente para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4. E os Durleys nem repararam a ausência do menino em todos esses dias. Pelo contrário, assim que surgiu na porta, Valter Dursley berrou dizendo que era para Harry voltar para o quarto porque não queria ver o moleque na sua frente.

Harry voltou para o último lugar que queria estar no mundo, porém ao lembrar-se de sua aventura com os amigos, saber que Sirius não estava mais em poder de Lucio Malfoy, alegrou-se e sentiu uma onda de paz. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se feliz. _Sim_, _essas férias serão inesquecíveis_, pensava ele. E depois, como um relâmpago, um menino pálido e muito loiro passou em sua mente. Draco, o que será que aconteceu com o idiota? Perguntou Harry sorrindo para si mesmo.

**Na Mansão Malfoy**

- Eu fiz um favor ao... Você- sabe- quem. – disse Draco diante do pai. Ambos eram muito brancos e loiros.

- Você fez o quê? – perguntou Lucio Malfoy que estava prestes a crepitar de raiva.

- Black trabalha para... Você-sabe-quem. E se... você-sabe-quem souber que nós ajudamos, ele vai nos recompensar.

- Recompensar? – Lucio fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Parecia uma cobra prestes a dar o bote – Draco, seu...! Você tem dois segundos para sumir da minha frente. Caso contrário, esquecerei que você é um Malfoy.

- O quê? Mas eu ajudei o...

- Suma-da-minha-frente Draco. Agora.

E com cara de espanto, sem entender nada, o garoto loiro saiu da presença do pai. Lucio fechou os punhos, cerrou os lábios e num ranger de dentes, exclamou:

- Harry Poter, seu fim está próximo.


	11. Agradecimentos

**Agradecimentos**

Ei Pessoal! Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que leram, acompanharam e se divertiram junto comigo em Férias de Verão! Obrigada por todos os comentários, dicas, sugestões. Vocês foram demais! Agradeço por todo apoio recebido de Erika, Lys Wesley, Sunny, Bella, LadyBarbie, Lola Potter, Sophie. Valeu meninas! Vcs foram maravilhosas! Brigada Lys pela força, entusiasmo, você sempre perguntava pela fic. Suas palavras fizeram diferença amiga!

Adorei escrever Férias de Verão! Espero que tenham gostado! É isso gente! Até a próxima!

Abraços...

**Fernanda Ginny! **

Sirius I love you! Você é o melhor!


End file.
